Campaign VII Session 1 Summary
Ord VII Session 1 From the City of Burvagt a party of 4 seasoned adventurers has been commissioned to escort a small group of Frost Dwarves to recover artifacts from the Ruin Kingdom of Urlagt Byer. They consist of a Human evoker known as Cadwick Dunderfel, a Goliath barbarian known as Wildslayer, the Half-Dwarf Ranger Cadence Stoutale and her giant badger Meatpie, and Father Cork Dampwick a halfing cleric of the Empyrian Church. The Dwarven congregation to be escorted consists of the Cleric, Krandar Whitebrand a devout worshiper of Joudstor, Gomwula Flintheart, an arcanist, and Thrukurd Goldback, the rogue. These three have been studying all the texts they could get their hands on in Burvagt in order to be able to recognize any magic items, texts or artifacts of cultural significance to the Frost Dwarves. Together with their Dogmoles, Gar and Bael, they set off toward the ruined city. The first two days of travel go by quickly and without any events as the city’s guards keep the paths clear for travelers. However, the further away from the city they travel, the more treacherous the paths become from the chaotic shifting of the above and belowground landscape. Kaiden, being a seasoned pathfinder has decided to take the group along the higher routes following the river, avoiding the shores which have been known for the spawn of dangerous fungi. On their first crossing, the party encountered several large insectoid creatures who make a habit on feasting on travelers. Ankegs burrow in wait but are ambushed by Cadwick, whose keen senses were able to easily tell something was amiss. Hovering above the river crossing were hungry cave fishers as well, while making their attempt to “fish” out the party, they only manage to grab Wildslayer who is then freed by a torrent of fire created by Cadwick. A short ranged battle occurs and the party is able to overcome the hungry insects. The next day, still following the high rises of the river, the group encounters a wounded Stone Giant with massive growths protruding from all over his body. As he slumps over looking as if to give up, he gives the symbol for quiet, and warns the party in a whisper that the mole is coming. Cork pays no heed and casts a spell, instantly alerting the nearby mutated Dogmole Juggernaut and his companion, a massive Fomorian Giant, who has been hunting the Stone Giant. A much more dire battle ensues as the huge Fomorian uses the gaze of its evil eye to create similar growths on many of the party members, and nearly knocking unconscious two of them. As Cork tried to escape the Giant, his Crimbury Hare, Clover attempts to bound away but is caught with a mighty swing of the Giant’s club and is slain. Shortly thereafter they bring down the Giant and remove the curses cast upon the Stone Giant and themselves. Grateful, the Stone Giant introduces himself as Togan, a local who lives in a community nearby, but is unwilling to share any more information as they prefer to remain hidden from outsiders. Togan does express his gratitude by showing the party along a faster route for the next few days which avoids some known cavernous hazards. The next two days go by with easily with Togan by the party’s side and he wishes them well on their travels to the ruined kingdom. The day after, the party leaves the river paths and finds a large cavern which opens up and even has an entrance to the surface world. From there they see numerous small ice fey chasing a small earthen fey. The party decides to help out the earthen fey creature and are able to repel the advancing ice creatures. After resting up, the creature introduces himself as Oris, and is what is known as a Korred. He explains that ever since the battle which created this land between Iztor and Joudstore, openings to the elemental planes of earth and water spring up and creatures erupt in an eternal conflict. The mortal races will often take advantage of this and usually help one side or the other in order to gain favors. Cadwick then helps Oris cave in the tunnel to the surface world and the group rests easy. Campaign VII Session 1 Journal